


New Life

by GoldenDearie



Series: Special Moments [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDearie/pseuds/GoldenDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Belle and Rumpelstiltskin welcome new life into the world, Rumple can’t help but think of a life lost but not forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

Rumpelstiltskin's palms were sweaty as one of his hands was mercilessly crushed, the grip that held it tight and unbreakable. His knees were weak and his whole body trembled, his eyes focused on his wife as she screamed. Then he heard the crying as the room was filled with the shattering sound, and he nearly wept with joy. Belle sank back breathlessly as they watched the nurses clean their newborn daughter up. Once the mother was cleaned up and they baby's health checked, they passed the pink bundle to Belle, who held her as if she was made of glass. Rumple sat down on the bed beside her, his heart swelling as he stared down at their baby. She had a fair amount of short dark hair, and she had ceased her crying, now simply looking up at her parents.

“She's so beautiful.” He murmured in a choked voice, holding a hand out and gently stroking her soft, pudgy cheek. Two sets of blue eyes gazed at him, the set belonging to his wife filled with adoration. “She's a lucky girl. She has your nose.” He quipped softly, smiling as she let out a soft giggle.

“She has your chin.” She said, stroking her forefinger across the baby's chin. He leaned his head against Belle's, staring down at the child with something close to wonder.

“Let's hope that's the only thing of mine she ended up with.” He lifted his gaze to focus on the wall a moment. If he looked at either of his girls a moment longer, he knew he'd break down and cry. He was only hanging onto composure by a thin thread.

“Did we finally decide on her name?” Belle asked softly, the sound of her voice making him turn again, his eyes full of love.

“Well, you know my standpoint on this subject.”

“So we should go with-”

“Yes.”

“Rosalind, then. Rosalind Baylee Gold.” She said, watching the smile flit across his face, wistful yet proud.

“She'll never meet her big brother, but she'll know it's an honor to be named after him.” He said solemnly, placing a soft kiss to Belle's temple.

“Would you like to hold your daughter now?” She asked, watching him nod instantly. She gently and cautiously transferred the girl into Rumple's arms, watching as his mouth hung open. He was stiff from lack of practice, but he held her to his chest, keeping her safe from dangers not yet present. Her arms moved, her tiny fingers brushing against his nose. He sucked in a sharp breath as a memory hit him, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“She's so beautiful.” He said again, near desperation in his tone. He pressed a chaste kiss to Belle's lips, a tear sliding down his cheek. “J-just like her mother.” He whispered against her lips, pulling away to stare down at her, feeling Belle rest her head on his shoulder. Belle and Rosalind were tied with Baelfire as being the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on. The only way things could get more perfect was if Baelfire had been at the bedside. Rumple knew he had always yearned for a younger sibling, and here she was. Born too late to meet her big brother.

The warm bubble his family was safely encased in bursted as a knock sounded on the door. Dr. Whale pushed the door open at Belle's affirmation, a smile on his face.

“You have visitors, if you feel up for it.” He said, directing it to Belle. She nodded before Rumple could speak, making him sigh quietly. He shifted in front of Belle slightly, automatically prepared to protect her and his daughter. He offered a tight smile as Emma, Snow, Charming, Ruby, and Henry entered, approaching the bed the three occupied.

“Is that her?” Charming asked with a small smile.

“No. You know me, I can never turn down a deal with an infant involved.” Rumple said sardonically, looking at the group tiredly.

“Rumple.” Belle said sternly, watching as he sighed and nodded, looking back at Charming.

“Yes, of course. This is Rosalind.” He said, unable to keep himself from smiling as he said his daughter's name.

“She's so adorable. I love the name too.” Ruby said as she stepped closer, reaching out and holding Belle's hand in her own. Henry stepped closer to the bed,

“It means pretty rose.” Belle said, sharing a secret smile with her husband.

“Gotta hand it to you Gold, your baby is pretty damn cute.” Emma offered, her hands resting gently on her son's shoulders.

“Bit of an understatement, but the sentiment is there, thank you Miss Swan.” He said, clutching the baby closer to his chest, smiling down at her as clumsy hands pushed at his nose again.

“Could I hold her?” Henry asked, causing Rumple to stiffen, his eyes wide with alarm.

“Rose is very breakable, perhaps you can in a year or two.”

“Oh Rumple, already an over-protective father. What's she going to do when she brings a boy home?” Belle asked playfully, laughing softly as he scowled.

“Hopefully we won't have to cross that bridge. If she retains looking like you I may as well build a tower for her.” He said, his gaze softening as tiny arms and feet moved around, the motions stunted.

“Henry, why don't you sit down? You can hold her then.” Belle said, looking at Rumple, who gave a stiff nod. He slowly stood, holding the baby carefully.

“You have to support her head, and hold her close.” He said quickly, looking at Henry sternly.

“I've held a baby before.” Henry said with a laugh, holding his arms out. Rumple slowly placed his daughter in them, supporting her head even as he stood. He let it rest on Henry's arm, taking a step back so he was beside Belle. His arm came around her and he kept a watchful eye on Henry.

For the briefest of moments, Henry was Baelfire. His heart clenched as he looked at the young boy holding his daughter, his hand forming a fist by his side. A lump had formed in this throat as he watched his grandson holding his daughter, and he tried to swallow it down. Henry looked too much like his father in this moment, and Rumple held his head down, mourning all over again. Belle seemed to read his mind, her hand resting over the balled up fist by his side.

“Her middle name is Baylee.” Rumple said in a tight voice, his eyebrows knitting together as Henry lifted his head. He wasn't sure why he said it. Perhaps it was because he knew Henry would appreciate an homage to his father, or perhaps it was to reassure himself that even with this new life, Baelfire was never forgotten.

“Once she's older I'll tell her stories of my dad. Of how great he was.” Henry said, looking down at the child with determination. “She'll know he was a hero.”

“She will. She'll always know.” Rumple said, stepping to the chair and blinking back the tears as Henry passed Rosalind back to him. He returned her to Belle, pressing a kiss to both his wife's forehead and to his daughter's. “If not for Baelfire, Rosalind would not have been born. My son didn't die in vain.” Rumple said, sinking back onto the bed, feeling drained for the first time in ages.

“We'll leave you three alone. You've all had a long day.” Snow said, noting the grateful smile that Rumple flashed her.

“Thank you all for coming.” Belle said with a smile, watching as the group exited the room, various congratulations and farewells coming from them. Henry lingered a moment, walking back over to the foot of the bed.

“Mr. Gold? Mrs. Gold?”

“Yes, Henry?”

“My dad would have been so happy for you. He'd be happy you're happy. He wanted that.” Henry said, wearing a small smile on his young face. “He'll watch over her.”

“Yes, yes he will. Thank you, Henry. You're turning into a fine young man. I'm proud to call you my grandson.” Rumple said sincerely, watching the thirteen year old's face brighten considerably at the compliment. He stiffened as Henry hugged him, his arm also going around Belle, but after a moment he ruffled the boy's hair.

“If you need a babysitter, call me. For a price.” The boy teased, causing the new parents to laugh. Henry jogged to catch up with the rest of the group, leaving the couple in peace.

“It's hard to look at Henry sometimes. Sometimes I just see Bae.” Rumple admitted quietly, leaning his forehead on Belle's shoulder, sighing softly.

“He's right though. Baelfire wanted you to be happy.”

“You and Rosie make me so happy. I just wish Bae was here to share it with us.” He said, leaning in and kissing her softly, pulling back somewhat reluctantly.

“He'll always be a part of this family, even if he's not physically here. Because he's here.” She said, laying a hand over his heart, feeling it beat steadily. It was enough to remind her this was all real.

“I love you Belle. I love you so much.”

“And I love you too, Rumple. And Rosie and Bae do too. Family is forever.” Belle said softly, watching as her daughter closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

“You're right, my darling Belle. You're always right.”


End file.
